martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Ming
Introduction * Lin Ming is the main character of Martial World. Once an ordinary youth with average talent, until he found a strange cube that changed his destiny. Appearance and Personality * He is a very hardworking young man that believe that those who view martial arts as a tool to get fame and glory will fall. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Cultivation techniques: * ''‘''Beginners’ Martial Arts - "Trash" technique what Lin Ming cultivated before his encounter with the Magic Cube * Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians '- Pinnacle level complete physical training technique from the Divine Realm, stemming from the first unnamed master's soul fragment. Currently unknown grade. ** '''True Primal Chaos Formula '- A special method of circulating true primal energies, derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. ** '''Overbearing Soul Tactic - Soul law formula, derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. ** Flow like Silk '- Battle skill based on vibation, capable of ignoring most kind of defense. Derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. * '''Body Tearing Bone Shattering Fist '- Similar to the Flow like Silk, obtained from a fragmented jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Created by an unknown elder, much less profound than the Flow. Based on the remaining 30% content, graded as low-grade earth-step. * '''Foundation Spear Technique - Obtained from a fragmented jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Low-grade human-step grade. * Foundation Movement Technique - Obtained from a fragmented jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Low-grade human-step grade. * Heretical God Force - Makes possible to greatly enhance one’s strength for a short time, and true essence would also increase. Also makes possible to form diverse elemental souls/essences. It allows the user to absorb multiple elemental souls and essences, and combine it to form a more powerful elemental souls and essences. Obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Transcendent divine might ** Flame Essence: *** Earthcore Crimson Flame '- The first Flame essence to get. Medium-grade human-step rank,. *** '''Fallen Star Flame '- The second Flame essence to get. Medium-grade earth-step rank, corrosive attribute. *** '''Burning Star Flame - '''The third Flame essence to got. Medium-grade heaven-step rank, annihilation attribute. ** '''Thunder Soul: *** Purple Flood Dragon Divine Thunder - '''The first thunder soul he got. Low-grade Earth-step rank *** '''Blood Extinguishing Demon Thunder - '''The second thunder soul. It allows the user to swallow the blood essence of cultivators and use it for oneself. Low-grade Earth-step rank. *** '''Disenchanting Dream Light - '''The third thunder soul. High-grade earth-step rank. *** '''Nine Heavens Golden Thunder - '''The fourth thunder soul obtained. Top High-grade heaven-step rank. *** '''Purple Lion Thunder Source - The first thunder source acquired by Lin Ming. It is at least 10x more powerfull than all heaven step thunder. * Golden Roc Shattering the Void '- An incomplete top movement technique without fixed patterns. It's necessary to gain insights into the concepts of wind and space to use it. Also obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade (Second Grade in Chapter 555). * '''Pulse Cutting Palm '- Wreaks the body's meridians, making it almost impossible to cultivate ever again, destroys the current cultivation, also makes it so the next generation can't cultivate. Usable only when the opponent's (current) True Essence weaker than the users. Also obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade. * 'Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle '- Fire based Essence Gathering technique obtained from Divine Phoenix Island. Requires Vermilion Bird bloodline to cultivate it to the higher levels. Unknown grade. * 'Ancient Phoenix Code '- The advanced version of Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle. Requires Ancient Phoenix bloodline to cultivate. Unknown grade. * '''Bi Luo’s Concealment Technique - Able to change one’s personal appearance and true essence fluctuations. At the beginning it was said it's able to hide one's cultivation, but it was revoked later. One of the small inconsistencies in the novel. * Great Desolate Halberd Art: Obtained from the soul memories of a great demon from the Magic Cube. This skill is even greater than one used by the Netherworld Emperor and is also the original. Lin Ming learns this skill, and also uses it to make greater skills later on that are self-created. * Soul Searching Technique '- This was a secret skill of the demonic realm. Gives the user the ability to seach the victimes soul for information. Taught to Lin Ming by Demonshine. * '''Sword of Judgment '- Focuses the power of thunder through a weapon, greatly enhancing the destruction of an attack. * '''Thunder Battleform - A enhancing martial art that channels thunder throughout the entire body to increase attack and defensive strength. * Mystic Lightning Shade -''' A secret supportive skill. After gathering various types of divine thunder from the world, a martial artist could turn these divine thunders into numerous threads of lightning, condensing them into 12 vital thunder symbols. These thunder symbols could turn into an invisible power of thunder that could fuse into the body, significantly increasing a martial artist’s speed. * 'High Chaos Devil Arts -' A soul cultivation method that originated from the Eternal Demon Abyss. * 'Self Created Techniques-' All techniques derived from Heretical God Force, enlightenment in concepts/laws, and arrays, as well as Great Desolate Halbert Art. ** '''Thunderfire Annihilation - '''Thunderfire. ** '''Chasing Thunder - '''Thunder Soul. ** '''Chasing Sun - '''Fire Essence. ** '''Penetrating Rainbow - '''Thunderfire. ** '''Bury the Heavens - '''Concept of Fire and Space. ** '''Chain of Stars - '''Law of Annihilation. ** '''Heaven's Destruction - '''Law of Annihilation and Space. * '''Grandmist Battle Spirit Spear -''' It's primary use is to infuse it into anything including the air itself, it can even be used to leave a tracing mark that can't be sensed unless the marked cultivators comprehended their own battle spirit. Otherwise it can infuse to the user itself to further strengthen his power. After being tempered in grandmist energy, it gradually transformed from a purely abstract existence and had even taken on some tangible material properties. Comprehended on the Emperor's road path by fighting remnant emperor wills. Silver rank battle spirit. * '''Martial Intents: ** Ethereal - Obtained in the Icy Pond Waterfall Killing Array, hastens the Essence cultivation. ** Samsara - Obtained in the Sorcerer's Pagoda, soul attack / defense intent. ** Heavenly Demon martial intent '- A fusion of three secondary martial intents. Can instantly kill emperor level powerhouse. Each secondary intent must be obtained and can then be fused based on individual perception and chance.Sub force field of the Primordius martial intent. Transcendent divine might. *** '''Asura of the Heavenly Demon '- It's primary use is to create a force field that can suppress any cultivator within the range of the force field. First obtained by completing all levels of King's Cage. *** 'Death God of the Heavenly Demon '- Create a force field that can stimulate the primal fear within the soul itself, affecting the control that the soul had over the body. Obtained by forming a twelve-winged Heavenly Demon tattoo. *** 'Prime Emperor '- Creates a force field based on grandmist energy. Also called grandmist space which suppresses all laws and techniques (including will force) as long as the user is strong enough. Obtained through completing the Road of Emperor trials. Bloodlines: * '''Azure Dragon - Obtained in the Sorcerer's Pagoda. * Vermilion Bird - Obtained in the Divine Phoenix Island. * Ancient Phoenix - Obtained in the Divine Phoenix Array. Laws (Concepts): * Wind * Vibration * Space ** Space Distortion * Time ** Stagnation * Thunder ** Death ** Life ** Extreme Speed * Fire ** Burning Heat ** Annihilation * Slaughter * Darkness Crafting: * Inscription Master ** Weapon / Armor ** Resource ** Body * Array Master * Alchemy Master Martial Talent: * 3rd (Human Step) Grade in the Arc 1 - The Seven Profound Martial House ** Limit - Early / Middle Stage Houtian * 6th (Human Step) Grade in the Arc 2 - Rising Star of the Sky Fortune Kingdom ** Limit - Early / Middle Stage Xiantian * Heaven Step in the Arc 3 - Adventures in the Southern Wilderness ** Limit - Late Stage Revolving Core * Saint Level in the Arc 6 - Divine Phoenix Island ** Limit - 3rd Stage Life Destruction * Low Emperor Level in the Arc 8 - The South Sea Battlefield ** Limit - Early / Middle Stage Divine Sea *** With five or six LD stages * High Level Emperor in the Arc 9 - Holy Demon Continent ** Limit - Early / Middle Stage Divine Sea *** With seven or eight LD stages * Titled Asura (Evil God) in the Arc 9 - Holy Demon Continent ** Limit - Late Stage Divine Sea *** With seven or eight LD stages * Highest Under the Heavens in the Arc 12 - Ancient Devil ** Limit - Late Stage Divine Sea *** With the nine LD stages Cultivation (Body Transformation): * Flesh Training Stage - Ch 26 (2.700 jins) * Viscera Training Stage - Ch 73 * Altering Muscle Stage - Ch 136 * Bone Forging Stage - Ch 178 (over 13.000 jins) * Pulse Condensation Stage: ** Early Stage - Ch 276 ** Middle Stage - Ch 315 ** Late Stage - Ch 340 ** Peak Stage - Ch 391 * Tempering Marrow Stage: ** 20% - Ch 352 ** 40% - Ch 406 ** 60% - Ch 407 ** 100% - Ch 504 (200.000 jins) * Eight Inner Gates of Hidden Celestial Stems Stage: ** Gate of Healing - Ch 591 ** Gate of Limit - Ch 709 ** Gate of Wonder - Ch 792 ** Gate of Pain - Ch 873 Cultivation (Essence Gathering) * Houtian Realm ** Early Stage - Ch 406 ** Middle Stage - Ch 407 ** Late Stage - Ch 408 * Xiantian Realm ** Early Stage - Ch 504 ** Middle Stage - Ch 552 ** Late Stage - Ch 574 ** Peak Stage - Ch 591 * Revolving Core Realm (Black Hole Version) ** Early Stage - Ch 634 ** Middle Stage - Ch 708 ** Late Stage - Ch 742 ** Peak Stage - * Life Destruction Realm ** Body Life Destruction *** 1st Stage - Ch 841 *** 2nd Stage - Ch 875 *** 3rd Stage - Ch 894 ** Core Life Destruction *** 4th Stage - Ch 905 *** 5th Stage - Ch 932 *** 6th Stage - Ch 981 ** Soul Life Destruction *** 7th Stage - Ch *** 8th Stage - Ch *** 9th Stage - Ch Equipment * Magic Cube '- Found it in a vicious beast stomach while he was deboning. It contains shattered soul fragments from experts of the realm of the gods. When he entered it for the first time he consumed/assimilated a weak soul fragment and got his cultivation technique. * '''Penetrating Rainbow Spear '- A half step to human step spear. The spear is in 2 parts. The shaft is not a treasure, but the spear head is. * 'Heavy Profound Soft Spear '- A medium grade human step spear. * 'Purple Comet Spear -' A high grade earth step spear. Has the attribute of both thunder and fire. Made from a fusion of 9,900 year old Violet Electricity Spirit Bamboo and age 10,000 Sacred Flame Parasol Tree along with Purple Comet Divine Metal, the Vermillion Bird’s crystallized fire and Profound Thunder Stone. * 'Great Desolate Blood Halberd Replica '- Half step to low grade haven step haldberd. Used by Lin Ming to cultivate the Great Desolate Haldberd Art. * '''Cosmic Melting Furnace - '''Half step to artifact level pill furnace left behind by the Demon Emperor. Contains 3 separate spaces that can store items and can be used defensively. * '''White Spear - A low grade heaven step spear. Obtained by Duanmu Qun from one of the High Lords of the Skyspilt Tower then given to Lin Ming while he battled Great Ax Tower Master, Polaris Tower Master and the black robed Elder Xiao. * Red Spear - A middle grade heaven step spear. Given as basic equipment in Timeworn Phoenix City. * Complete Demon Emperor Armor - A saint rank artifact * Great Desolate Blood Halberd - '''A saint rank artifact. * '''Extreme Violet Bracer - '''A saint artifact, (accessory type treasure). This Saint artifact can enhance soul force It can even increase perception to an extent * '''Purple Thunder Spear - Property of Jiang Ziji. A saint rank artifact. * Extreme Violet Ring -''' A saint artifact, (interspacial ring). * '''Coiling Martial Divine Furnace - A saint rank artifact. Property of Yang Yun. * Phoenix Blood Spear -''' A peak top grade saint artifact. Obtained from passing the trials of the palace spirit in the Saint Artifact Pavillion. Relationships Spouse(s) * '''Qin Xingxuan - Grade VI Martial Talent. Good friend and lover of Lin Ming. * Mu Qianyu - Lin Ming's senior sister at the Divine Phoenix Island. She is the saint step talent of the Divine Phoenix island with an ultra pure Vermillion Bird bloodline and is a lover of Lin Ming. Friends & Allies * Mister Muyi - Inscription Master in the Sky Fortune Kingdom. Late stage Houtian. Qin Xingxuan's inscription master. * Qin Ziya - The previous master of the Sky Fortune Martial House, early stage Xiantian. A master of the Zither. * Demonshine - A weakened fragment of the Demon Emperor's contract beast, Holy Three-Headed Demon Dog, that was residing in the Demon Emperor's soul fragment until Lin Ming consumed the fragment. He has assisted Lin Ming on multiple occasions. * [[Muk Gu|'Muk Gu']]' '- Inheritor of a low 5th grade powerhouse in the Holy Demon Continent * Feng Shen - A Fey Martial Artist from a renowned Holy Land in the Holy Demon Continent. * Lan Xin '- A Fey martial Artist from the Blue Silver Holy Lands in the Holy Demon Continent. * 'Duanmu Qun - A Fey Martial Artist from the Divine Wood Holy Land in the Holy Demon Continent. * [[Li Yifeng|'Li Yifeng']] - Divine Kingdom Prince. * [[Shibai|'Shibai']] - Patriarch of the Forsaken God's Clan * [[Old Man Good Fortune|'Old Man Good Fortune']] - Divine Sea Supreme Elder from the Divine Realm. * [[Lan Yunyue|'Lan Yunyue']] - Childhood friend, former girlfriend and sweetheart. * Fairy Feng - Enemies & Rivals * Zhu Yan * Fire Worm Trival Clan * Bi Luo * Ouyang Clan * Lei Mubai * Lei Jingtian * Mu Chihuo * Mu Qingshu * Polaris Tower Master * Steppes Master * Xuan Yuqie * Xuan Wuji * Corpsemancer * Situ Clan * Bi Ruyu * Whitedemon * Yang Yun * Ancient Devil * Huang Yuegong * Huo Yanguang * ... * Abyssal Demon King Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:South Horizon Region Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom Category:Lin Family Category:Divine Phoenix Island